


Meds

by innokentya



Series: Спектрофобия [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2017, Incest, Selfcest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Стейси самое невыносимое существо в этом мире, и Стайлз удивился бы, не будь она его двойняшкой.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinslki/Stacey Stilinski
Series: Спектрофобия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862713
Kudos: 1





	Meds

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Первый текст из цикла «Спектрофобия» (мультифандомный).  
> 3) Название взято из одноименной песни группы Placebo.

Стайлз — это набор костей, обтянутый кожей и щедро приправленный сарказмом. Это красные толстовки с разодранными капюшонами, футболки с марвеловскими супергероями и целая коллекция джинсов различных оттенков. У него никогда не закрывающийся рот, десятки планов в голове, которым не светит воплотиться в жизнь, вечно растрепанные волосы и сбитые костяшки на руках — одному богу известно почему. Он состоит из постоянных спотыканий о собственные ноги, множества рисованных человечков на тетрадных полях, засохших на пальцах чернил, постоянных ожиданий на скамейке запасных в команде по лакроссу. Стайлзу бывает тяжело дышать, но он знает — это всего лишь отголоски астмы Скотта; слишком сложно абстрагироваться от проблемы лучшего друга.

Стейси — это вечные шум и озорство, из-за чего создается ощущение, что её слишком много в твоей жизни. Это привычные спортивные майки, короткие шорты и бессменные кеды ядерно-оранжевого цвета. У неё покрытые корочкой разбитые колени, россыпь родинок, так похожая на созвездие Лиры, под левой лопаткой и вынимающий душу пронзительный взгляд шоколадных глаз — Стайлзу часто кажется, что он смотрит не на сестру, а на собственное отражение, внезапно трансформировавшееся в девчонку. Стейси и правда слишком похожа на него: такая же язва, такая же упрямая, такая же невозможная. Набор DC-шных значков на рюкзаке, короткие ногти с облупившимся темно-синим лаком, короткие удары пяткой в дверь по утрам и истошные вопли «Вставай, лузер!» — вот отличительные составляющие Стейси Стилински.

Стайлз лишь ухмыляется: она самое невыносимое существо в этом мире, и он удивился бы, не будь она его двойняшкой. Одиночество никогда не пугало его, потому что он никогда не был один — они всегда вместе, дополняют друг друга, наполняют свои жизни смыслом.

Больше всего они любят задерживаться в ванной, сравнивая себя с теми, кого видят в зеркале. У них много всякого «слишком» — острые скулы, выступающие ключицы, худые руки, проступающие сквозь кожу ребра… Стейси скользит по животу Стайлза теплой ладошкой, по-девичьи хихикая, и он, не будь столь смущен, поклялся бы, что видел румянец на её щеках. Впрочем, он увидит, да — когда дотронется кончиками пальцев до аккуратной груди с торчащими от холода сосками. Реакция Стейси тоже привычна — она, конечно, зажмурится и мазнет губами по щеке, не отважившись на что-то большее, а после огреет его по спине собственной футболкой и вылетит в коридор, грохнув дверью напоследок.

Стайлз, вцепившись в умывальник, тоже жмурится, думая над тем, что узнай кто-то о них — хотя они не позволяют себе ничего лишнего — порицал бы всю жизнь. Да только он сам не видит в их отношениях никаких проблем.

_Разве могут быть проблемы в отношениях с тем, кого не существует?_

Поднимая взгляд на отражение в зеркале, Стайлз ухмыляется — криво, больно, сумасшедше.

Надо не забыть выпить лекарства.

Тонкие пальцы с облупившимся темно-синим лаком на ногтях бессильно царапают белую эмаль умывальника.


End file.
